I don’t want my little girl to go
by Elegant Simpsons Dreamer
Summary: Lisa and her entire band class are to Rome for the whole month but her parents don’t approve on her leaving. Mostly her dad who doesn’t want her to leave his arms.
1. chapter 1

Lisa was happily playing her musical instrument in music class. It was almost time to go home except she had one more class to go to. Her least favorite class: Gym.

"Class! that was perfect" Lisa's music teacher said. "BUT Before you all go I have something amazing to tell all of you!". Lisa was twirling her fingers waiting for the news "THIS MUSIC CLASS WILL BE GOING TO ROME FOR A WHOLE MONTH!" everyone in the class cheered

"Oh my god I Lisa Simpson will be going to Europe for a entire month!" She was so excited that she completely forgot about Gym

"Now I will hand out permission slips on the way out have a great day!".

After School, Lisa ran into her mom's car with a big smile on her face "MOM I HAVE AWESOME NEWS!" "You finally made some friends?" Her mother said. Lisa shook her head "nope I'm going to Rome for a month!" Marge didn't seem to happy " A Month?" Her and Bart said in unison "YAY NO LISA FOR A WHOLE MONTH just like the good old days" He said leaning back in his seat. "Sweetie I'm going to talk to your father about this I don't know if you're even going to go" Marge said in defeat "Just have to wait and see". Lisa was disappointed. She really wanted to go across the world.

That Night, Lisa was playing her saxophone on the stairs when her father opened the door "DAD!" She said running up to him giving him a big hug "Hi Honey how's my little Lisa?" Homer said hugging her "Good also Mom has something to ask you" Homer put her down "ok where is she?" "In the kitchen" Lisa said pointing to the kitchen. They both walked into the kitchen "Hi Marge" Homer said a little confused.

"Homer thank goodness you are home I really need to ask you something" Lisa had puppy dog eyes waiting for what she was gonna to tell her dad "Lisa can you go to your room?". Lisa frowned "aww I wanna be in the room where it happens!" "NOW!" Marge said

"Ok what's going on Did something happen today?" Marge grabbed her husbands hands "Our little girl will be flying across the world with her band class for a whole month" Homer stood there looking like he's about to cry "I'm not approving of this" he said running out the room "HOMER WAIT I know how you feel and I do to" Homer sat on the couch "Immediately after you said that sentence I am not allowing my daughter to go around the world I can't be without her." Marge said down next to him "I know honey, I know" Homer looked up at his wife "so she's not going?" Marge looked at him with sadness "I think we should just not say anything about it for the rest of the night".

Marge went upstairs to go talk to Lisa "Lisa can you come here?" She was reading her books when her mom called for her "so your dad and I talked a little bit about the trip and we haven't really decided about but I promise we will tell you in the morning." She kissed Lisa on the forehead then left the room.

Lisa walked over to her window "I really want them to say yes". "Lis, can I come in?" she heard Bart say "Sure" Lisa said "So about your adventure I think dad is already having plans on saying no" Lisa sat on her bed "How do you know all this stuff?" She asked "Well I was in the other room watching tv and immediately right off the bat, Dad said no he's not allowing it"

"Oh I see what dad's doing he doesn't want me because he doesn't trust me on my own I'm eight years old I can't be his little girl forever well guess what I'm Perfectly fine on my own" Lisa said angerly. "I'm going to be alone right now but that's for the info Bart" Bart left the room.

"I am fine by myself" she said crying.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Lisa woke up the next morning "Today I will finally find out what my parents will say!" She ran down the stairs not caring that she's missing every other step and slid into the kitchen "So mom and dad what do you think can I go to Rome?" Marge and Homer looked at each other and back at their daughter "we will tell you after breakfast" Marge sighed.

Lisa cheered and quickly ate her breakfast. Everyone at the table looked at her weirdly "well anyway the bus is here I gotta go oh, I won't be home until 4:00 today!" Bart said. He looked at his little sister "are you coming?" Lisa looked over her shoulder to see her parents looking nervous "I'll catch up with you in a little bit". Bart shrugged and left.

Homer cleared his throat "Lisa, we know how much you want to go to Italy but we just can't afford it" Lisa stood up "But dad it's free and I'll be fine on my own you know you can trust me!". "I know you are it's just for a WHOLE month that's a long time and I would miss you everyday" Lisa rubbed her head "but the time I went to mars you didn't care about it" Homer rubbed his face "Well I didn't want you to leave as well and besides your mother was your chaperone"

Lisa was frustrated. "I don't get it you let Bart and Maggie do everything! but why not me is it because I'm the middle child and I can't do certain things?". No honey I love you all the same it's your my little princess and I can't let you leave my arms!" Homer said starting to cry

"WHY WON'T YOU EXCEPT THE FACT I AM GETTING OLDER AND I CANNOT BE YOUR LITTLE GIRL FOREVER" Lisa yelled. She looked at her mom and dad "I have to go to school" she said

Marge rubbed her husbands shoulders "it's ok homie! I don't want her to grow up too".

"I don't understand this he lets you do anything and why not me I just don't get it!" Lisa said walking down the school hallway with her older brother "Well maybe it's because he loves you more than he loves me!" Bart said opening his locker "WHAT?" Lisa said slamming his locker door "what are you talking about? He's loves all three of us all the same!" "Well the more you think about it he actually enjoys spending time with you then with me"

Lisa tugged her brother by the shirt "Well don't forget he's always with mom and Maggie too not just us" the school bell rang "come on let's go to class!" Bart said walking off. Lisa walked to her class thinking about it too "what does make me dad's favorite?"


End file.
